Foolishly Replaced
by ZoeDesu
Summary: "These are for you," I said, handing him a box of the cookies. He smiled wickedly and snatched them away impolitely. I stared at him as he ran off with them and completely forgot about me. I got replaced by a gift, my gift to him. As for the gift he gave me, it was only a small peck on the lips. I've sworn never to forget how sweet it had been, but now, it no longer meant anything.


**Lately I've been thinking of this, so why not give it a shot? First video-game piece. Ok, wish me luck, however I warn you that it's a bit ridiculious, you may laugh a bit, but it still has a serious tone to it.**

**The following pairing is: Ninten & Ana**

**(A/N: Italics mean thoughts and flashbacks, you get it ...)**

**[Ana POV]**

Mid-summer, who would've thought it go by so fast. Everyone was probably out at the beach, maybe even shopping. I could hear some of the neighbor's kids outside playing in this heat, which seemed unbearable in my opinion.

I turned on my fan on full blast, which seemed to have no effect at all. I'm pretty sure if turned on every single one in house, I'd be the cause of global warming, because truth is, I turned them all on. I collapsed in the middle of the living room and stared at the ceiling. "It's so hot ...," I murmured weakly. I went up to my room and dressed out of my night gown, then went off to run a few errands.

As always, there wasn't any commotion, just the sound of the wind as it blew my blonde pigtails. I straightened my hat as I kept walking with a basket of items I have promised to bring home to my grandmother, who was visiting for the week.

This day seemed rather quiet to me, with my grandmother visiting and all, the intense heat, and the peaceful summer atmosphere. Something wasn't quite right ...

_"I love this more than anything in the world! Possibly even more than Ana!," the boy's voice echoed across the school hall, holding a chocolate cookie in his hand. He appeared to have a whole box of them. "Are you serious? You are truly weird!,"Teddy commented, snatching the box of Oreos away. "H-Hey! Give those back!"_

I don't really understand what the big deal was about those ridiculous cookies that got to Ninten a lot. This memory was only a few months old though. I thought in the past that what he had said was just a joke.

Later that night when it was time for bed, I went over to have one last snack. I slowly poured myself a glass of milk. As I drank ... I remembered our anniversary.

_"These are for you," I said, handing him a box of the cookies. He smiled wickedly and snatched them away impolitely. I stared at him as he ran off with them and completely forgot about me. I heard him laugh physcotically as he stuffed them in his mouth. I got replaced by a gift, my gift to him. As for the gift he gave me, it was only a small peck on the lips. I've sworn never to forget how sweet it had been, but now, it no longer meant anything ..._

"You fool ...," I sobbed as I ran up to my room.

_I never answered the door when he came, sometimes I wondered if he ever thought of me anymore because of those blasted cookies. I remember when I slapped him for the very first time when I finally answered the door. His expression was blank. He had no clue what he had done to get slapped. I showed him a cookie, he stared at it. I threw it at his face. "You don't need me anymore, you have these!," I threw the whole box at him. All the cookies were scattered at my front door. I slammed the door shut and cried my heart out._

I hugged my pillow as I cried into it. I kept wondering why I would ever get replaced so stupidly like that. I tried to think of sweet memories, even though they would make me cry even more.

_"How do you see our future?," I asked Ninten curiously. He stared into space for a while. "Well ..., I seems kinda hard for me to answer ...," he paused and placed a hand on my chest. I cupped his face. "... but I think we'll be together forever ..."_

A few minutes later I fell asleep.

A few hours later, I felt a chill, as if someone was in the room. I sat up and rubbed my eyes in my drowsy state. I heard someone say my name suddenly. Its voice was soft and firm. I turned around and there he was, the boy I have come to hate, the boy that replaced me with an oreo.

"You ...," I murmered furiously.

He looked down and rubbed his neck. "Hi ... Can we talk? ... Please?," Ninten asked nervously, kicking at the rug. I hugged my pillow tighter. "Don't you have better things to do you fool? Shouldn't you be in a small little corner eating your precious little cookies like a maniac with mental problems?," I said in a harsh tone.

He walked over to me. "Listen ..., that was before ...," he was serious now. "I'm sorry ... I don't know ...," he looked at me and found out that I wasn't satisfied. "I'll prove it now ..., hang in there one second, OK?"

I took a quick glance as he started to dig into one of his pockets. He took out an oreo. He showed it to me. "And?," I asked. "I want you to have it ...," He replied. I stared at him blanky. "What will that do?," I mumbled, annoyed. "This is one of the exact same cookies you gave me on our anniversary ...," he said, bringing to cookie closer to my face.

"So ... your giving my gift to you, to me ...?," I asked. He nodded slowly. "I felt bad not sharing some of them with you ... so please take it ...," he pleaded. I shook my head. "But that still doesn't do anything!," I cried. He sighed. "Alright ..., but let me just say something to you ...," he popped the cookie in his mouth and ate it. "These don't last long ..., they are sweet, but not as sweet as you ...,"

I blushed as I stared at him as he rubbed his mouth clean with his arm. "Stop ...," I squeaked.

"But wait, I ain't done ...," he put his hands on my shoulders. "And I thought about you when I ate them, 'cause you're sweet ... I know this doesn't make much sense but ... yeah. And why replace you, when they don't last long? Why replace you when right after I finish them they're gone and there is nothing there? You however, are never gone ... you are always there ..."

"Oh, stop it ...," I cried. I felt that my heart was about to burst at his words. I tried to push him away. "Ana, you still love me, don't you?," He asked. I shook my head and blushed harder. "You're an idiot, get out of my house!," I screamed, tried to push him off because he later had given me a hug. I cried into his chest as I hit his back. It was true, I still loved him, even if he replaced me ...

... for an oreo.

I moved up and kissed him, he returned it.

"Yes ...," I murmured when I pulled away, being a few inches close to his face. "Yes, I still love you ... you idiot ..."

**Quite touching, huh? Well I thought it was retarded and strange at some points, but still I did a good job here in my opinion. I hope you enjoyed it, see you around. Thank you.**


End file.
